


光色喑哑（档12开个车）

by LuminFirmament



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminFirmament/pseuds/LuminFirmament
Summary: 补档，CP：崔连准×崔秀彬。专门为开车而尝试的挑战，有不良设定。又可以名为“我忘了之前起的什么名字所以随便又取了个”。
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	光色喑哑（档12开个车）

“说起来你做过爱吗？”

这一句话劈头盖脸落在秀彬的脸上的时候，恰好队里其他三个人都出门了，而在这个阳光昏昏的午后的时间里，秀彬的目光正落在书上，他盘着腿坐在宾馆的床上，享受着久违的阅读时间。而连准在床上滚来滚去，问出这一句话的时候，他正好枕在了秀彬的腿上。  
“为什么要问我这种问题？”秀彬抬眼了一下，好像这种出格的问题也不值得他有什么过多的情绪波动一样。  
“嗯……不是经常有那种吗，男生高中宿舍里的夜谈之类的，也是会谈论会不会和女孩子上床，或者说和什么样的女孩子上过床。不过哥还真的没有和别人谈论过这种问题，所以还是会好奇的吧。”  
“和女生的话，没有。”  
“那是因为秀彬确实是这样安静的孩子啊……”连准头枕在对方的腿上，他的视线从下方转到秀彬的脸上，那种视线里存在着一种笃定，这种仿佛看穿了秀彬一样充满自信的笃定，让秀彬并不怎么样舒服，但是他没打算搭腔，而是听连准接着说下去，“那和男生呢？秀彬的话听起来像是这样充满了狡猾的意味嘛。”  
“你觉得我会有吗？”秀彬把话头又抛了回去。  
连准看着秀彬，他的视线明明是从下向上，去仰视着秀彬的脸的，但是其中的审视的味道却总是让人有着一种相反的感觉，仿佛连准是坐在高高的王座往下去俯视着其他人的一样。不过他很快就再次垂下了眼睛，用那种一向轻松慵懒的语调回答道：“不，我完全没这样觉得。”

“哥呢？”  
“什么？”  
“有没有和别人上过床？”  
“啊，怎么说呢，就算你突然这样问我……上还是上过的吧，和女生也有，和男生也有。”  
“哥这样不是也很狡猾吗？”秀彬终于放下了手里的书，纸页上的铅字已经在刚才乱七八糟的对话之中也跟着扭曲，变成乱七八糟的一团虚影，到达根本读不下去的程度了。秀彬并不打算继续勉强自己，他也像连准一样，向后面仰下去，然后任由自己的身体在柔软的床上放松开来。  
说是狡猾，其实秀彬也不知道自己在指责连准哥在什么地方狡猾，自然也没有期待对方对此有一个什么样的回答。  
“怎么样就狡猾了啊？”连准也这样用着带着笑的语调问回来，“性可是和饮食睡眠一样，是人的正常需要之一吧，所以就算和别人上过床也很正常吧？”  
秀彬沉默了一下，任由那些阳光和空气之中流淌的音乐就这样淌了他一身，他侧身看向已经从他腿上滚下去，变成和他成一个方向的躺姿的连准，连准也看回来，那些审视和高高在上突然就在其中消退了，剩下的是星辰。

秀彬叹了口气，他的手搭在了连准的脸上，连准像是迎合他一样，自己的手也搭了上来，手指嵌在了秀彬手指的间隙之间，这种程度的亲密无间是会令人心生疑问的亲密，远比做爱和亲吻更加亲密，肌肤相触之间好像也有什么可以让情感流动的渠道打通了一样。

在几秒的沉默过后，秀彬开口：“不知道不知道……可能是觉得自己好像一直远远地被哥抛在了后面一样……说实话我也不知道怎么样形容这种感觉，但是好多时候看着哥的时候，总会有一种，我和哥一直不在一个世界的感觉。我也不知道这样妄加推测好不好，但是总是会感觉，哥总是和世界隔着一层膜一样，怎么说呢……哥的世界是哥的世界，其他人的世界是其他人的世界……哥会不告知别人，就凭着自己的心意和想法和别人上床，因为在哥的意识里，这是哥的隐私，不需要和别人交代什么。当然这也本来就是隐私，也本来就不需要告知给我，但是对我来说，那好像就是我无法触及的哥的一部分，嫉妒？或者别的什么心情吧，但是我总会觉得我该理所当然地了解哥的全部，表面上的或者表面之下的……”

“因为秀彬觉得和我已经是这样亲密的，需要交代清楚所有的关系了？”连准撑起身来，两个人之间的距离突然之间被拉的极近，鼻尖碰着鼻尖，呼吸和呼吸相融，是差一厘米就能吻上去的距离。秀彬眨了一下眼睛，下一秒连这最后一厘米的距离都被缩短于无。  
这一个亲吻的时间很短，柔软的触感却用力地抓住了两个人的心脏，焦躁和紧张的心情像是快要爆炸一样，从胸腔之中冲出来。  
连准捧着秀彬的脸，他眯着眼看人的感觉一向危险而令人心动，如同在思考怎么样把人安静而优雅地拆吃入腹。事实上这一次他也这样去做了，细碎而温柔的吻落在了秀彬的下颌和脖颈的连接线上，哥的触碰像是在肌肤上点火，每一下都带着炙人的温度，让人忍不住闷哼出声。

“怎么样？要和哥做吗？”连准抬起头来问他，还是那种不紧不慢到恼人的语调，“虽然不敢说技术怎么样，但是好歹也是知道怎么样做的。”  
“你以前也是这样和别人上床的吗？”秀彬问回去，这种不疼不痒却不声不响的刺回去是他习惯性的防卫动作。是不在意，是反讽，是潇洒，是带着刺儿的调情，不过和哥这种人相处本来就不需要几分真心。  
这次轮到连准沉默了，他的右手从衬衫的下摆处摸进去，落在秀彬的腰际，再向上一路延伸上去。秀彬本来就是非常漂亮的生物，你很难具体将他形容成哪一种生物，但是那种从内里沁出来的温和的生命力，就算是世界上最不能理解感情和规则的反社会人格障碍患者都要承认，这个人活着的状态下的绮丽，要远远胜过他死去之后安静地躺在这里的情景。他本来就是那种非常柔软非常温和的存在，而在两个人上床的情况之下，被弄皱了头发和衬衫的秀彬就更透出来虚弱可亲来。  
几乎不可能会去反抗你的，任由人予取予夺的，就跟玫瑰半开未开尚且朦胧时，一把捻碎的破碎感如出一辙。  
“其实也没有，”吻再次落在裸露在空气之中的皮肤上的时候，力度已经开始逐渐变得微妙起来，落成了一个个偏红色的痕迹，而与此同时，连准的手已经照顾到了下方，几乎是亲切得可以的程度，“和别人上床的话，不会掺杂什么感情。”

说的就跟他们之间上床掺杂了什么感情似的。

两个人都逐渐进入了状态，秀彬偶尔会回应性地吻回去，但还是很少，他是那种很内敛的人，不主动袒露自己是本能，更何况严格来说，他其实是第一次尝试这种事情。但是连准要得心应手得多，他照顾秀彬的身体要比照顾自己的性冲动照顾得多多了，完全尽了一个主动方该尽的所有义务。秀彬觉得这样的人在这方面受欢迎其实也理所应当，有这样一个炮友不得不说是享受。  
连准打量了一下，问：“口吗？还是我给你撸出来？”这问题问得秀彬呼吸一滞，这才在虚张声势之后露出点初学者的生涩和害羞来，他把手臂搭在眼睛上，小声嘟囔了一句随便吧，连准好像很乐于看到这种窘迫，他伏下头去，温暖的口腔覆盖住了秀彬性器的前段，开始用舌尖微微地刺激相对敏感的龟头，这种羞耻和背德的心情让人不禁感觉紧张感移到了下腹。  
连准的技巧说不上有多么好，但也绝不是差的水平，恰到好处的刺激让欲望逐渐昂扬，在秀彬已经完全硬起来的时候，连准单手从床头的柜子里翻出来了润滑剂。怎么说呢，尽管知道宾馆必然会提供这些东西，但是当它们出现在眼下的时候总会让人发出“啊……”的尴尬程度。

“真的要做吗？”连准又确认了一遍，秀彬从另外一边看向连准，几乎是微不可闻地点了点头。但是连准几乎是恼人地又补上一句：“那你自己润滑还是我替你来？”  
秀彬嘴角勾起来笑了一下，刘海儿黏在额头上又翘起，彻底显出那种虚弱来。但是玫瑰终究是带刺儿的，他扔了一个枕头过去：“一杯黑糖珍珠奶茶。”  
“啊……什么嘛，你不是上一杯还没有给我买吗？”连准口气委屈，但手下动作未停。冰凉的膏体进入秀彬身体的时候带着奇异的湿滑感，手指挤入其中的时候已经让人有了被撑开到一种极限的感觉。连准突然话题一转：“尽管秀彬那样说，说哥好像把秀彬排除出哥的世界之外，可是秀彬不是也有很多事情隐瞒着哥吗？”  
秀彬顿了一下，一边是指节刺激到敏感点的快感，一边是来自连准的质问，他试图回忆起什么，但是越想去脑海里仔细搜寻着什么的时候，快感涌上来的时候理智就涣散得越快一些。很快他就放弃了自己回答这个问题，细碎的呻吟合着话语一起吐出：“我不知道……哥在说什么……”  
“那秀彬之前去M2做什么呢？”连准已经做好了准备工作，他再次吻向搂在怀里的这个自己也最为熟悉的弟弟的脖颈，多一些亲吻和抚摸总会让对方更加放松一点，他深谙此道，肌肤和肌肤相接。对敏感点的时轻时重，富有节奏感的刺激已经让秀彬射了出来，“和一些我根本不知道的朋友不是玩的很开心吗？”

M2是一家夜店的名字。

“……”以为事情隐藏得很好的小孩儿啊了一下才反应过来，随即他露出了那种不设防的甜甜的笑容，就像是以前每次露出的那样。毕竟秀彬的外貌太有欺骗性了，谁都会觉得他是那种乖乖小孩儿，就算他真的在夜店里端起酒杯喝酒，也会被认为是被哪个姐姐骗过来的涉世未深的乖小孩儿。  
正是那种干净，没有人会设想他在夜场里游刃有余。  
但这种乖巧的笑容很快就淹没在对于前列腺的刺激带来的快感之中，秀彬感觉自己几乎就处在失去意识的边缘，还没有在射了之后的余韵之中抓住意识，就在之后丝毫没有给休息时间的插入带来的新一轮刺激之中再次丢掉控制权，每一下撞击都会把好不容易聚集起来的理智再次撞得粉碎，咕啾咕啾的水声和压抑不住的呻吟是最好的催情药。  
而本该对于秀彬来说，连准是他永远想要追逐的光，追逐，赶上，然后抓住的光。在他成为练习生的第一天开始，就听闻过的“传说般的存在”，他想要成为哥那样的人，想要有哥那样的自信和感染力。这是他第一次这样深入地接触到哥平常所不会展露出来的一面，尽管私人，尽管并不美好，甚至还带着一些暴力和傲慢，但是这种“知道对方对自己的关注其实远远胜过自己所想象的程度”和“这一面是唯独向我袒露过的”的兴奋远远胜过其他。

哪怕向光献祭。

他第一次抱住了另外一个人，也是第一次，他抱住了光。  
连准回之以吻，世界这么大，每个人却都这样寂寞，说实话他也不知道能不能够拉住别人的手，让另外一个存在能够不在这样强烈的寂寞之中再往下滑，因为他也只一个人这样前行过，从来都没有做好其他人会这样莽撞地冲进自己的生活的准备，更没做好为别人托底的准备。  
“我要去了哦。”连准再次吻了吻秀彬的耳朵，看对方在自己的触碰之下忍不住弓起腰，算了，走一步看一步吧。


End file.
